ParaPines One Shoot's
by Aileen31
Summary: One Shoot ParaPines, tiernos, románticos, de terror, amistad, etc. (En algunos One-Shoot's, habrán parejas, ya sea DipperxNorman, o NormanxMabel, también se podrá ver NormanxCoraline, CoralinexWybie, WybiexMabel, ya que como dije, habrán One Shoot's de amistad y a veces se necesitaran parejas.) La mayoría son inspiradas en imágenes que he visto en internet.
1. One Shoot 1: La cita

**One Shoot 1: La cita.**

_Summary:_ _Dipper está enamorado de Norman, y trata de declararse de distintas maneras, sin saber que a veces, las flores siempre funcionan._

_Advertencias: __Pareja gay, si sos homofóbico, el escrito te va parecer una ofensa, así que, si lo lees, no me reclames, lo leíste bajo tu propio criterio._

_Inspiración:__ La canción de Bad Romance-Lady Gaga, True Love-P¡nk ft. Lily Allen, Teenage Dream-Katy Perry, etc. Al igual que imagen de Dipper intentando decir algo._

Dipper estaba nervioso, la última vez que se había declarado, termino con el corazón destrozado y llorando una semana en su habitación, solo dejándose ver en su estado lamentable con su hermana, y al final haciendo el ridículo con Wendy, ya que ella intento arreglar las cosas y lo hizo en un incomodo momento en el cual entro a la habitación, encontrándose con Dipper llorando su nombre.

Claro que después se arreglaron y Dipper pudo volver a ser el de antes, o lo era, hace unas semanas, pues la familia Babcock, había llegado de vacaciones a Gravity Falls.

Mabel al saber que había un niño de 11 años entre la familia, no dudo en acercarse a él, y aunque los gemelos fueran mayores, solo lo eran por unos meses, ya que Norman cumplía años un mes antes que ellos, el problema no fue intentar de ayudar al pobre chico para que su hermana dejara de acosarlo, el problema fue, que, a Dipper le había parecido alguien interesante.

Hacia unas semanas, Norman tuvo la suficiente confianza (en realidad, los gemelos lo vieron hablando solo y lo acorralaron en un árbol, no dejándolo ir hasta que les dijera que le pasaba) para platicarles, el cómo paro la maldición de la bruja, y también confesarles que veía fantasmas, la sorpresa fue mayor para Norman, al escuchar a los gemelos Pines, sonreír cómplices, y ver a Dipper sacar de su chaleco, un libro con una mano de seis dedos y con el numero 3 en el, pasaron toda la tarde explicándole cada rareza que había en ese pueblo, al final, los tres no eran tan diferentes.

Y después de eso, la relación entre los gemelos y Norman, mejoro mucho, al punto de considerarse mejores amigos, pero Mabel capto ciertas cosas diferentes en su gemelo estando cerca de Norman.

Se ponía nervioso, era más torpe de lo usual, se sonrojaba al verlo llegar, y estaba segura, que cuando era de noche, su hermano se pasaba la noche en vela pensando en Norman.

Mabel sonrió, si ambos salieran, como una pareja y no como amigos, sin duda harían una hermosa pareja.

Dipper se encontraba leyendo algo en la vieja laptop que Wendy le había prestado, Mabel curiosa, se planto detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta, y leyó lo que el chico también leía.

— ¿Así que te gusta Norman? —. Mabel dijo con ternura al oído de su gemelo, Dipper grito y cerró la laptop.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso? —. Dipper reía nerviosamente, estaba sonrojado, Mabel hizo una pequeña trompetilla y sonrió.

—Tal vez porque estabas leyendo algo que decía: "Como saber si eres gay, como saber si eres bisexual, y como saber si eres heterosexual". Y según tú, te gustaban las mujeres, la página es de dudas sobre quien te gusta, y Norman sería el único que te haría dudar eso.

Dipper la miro, suspiro y volvió a abrir la página.

—Es un test, sobre la persona que te gusta, ya hice el de hetero, el de gay y ahora estoy haciendo el bisexual—. Mabel se acomodo a su lado, la pagina estaba cargando el resultado, la espera torturaba.

— ¿Qué porcentajes han salido? —. Mabel miraba curiosa.

—Heterosexual: 5%, Gay: 40%—. Dipper la miro, temeroso, su hermana no era alguien homofóbica, pero era una mujer, y las mujeres eran impredecibles, así que no sabía que esperar.

—Si piensas que te tratare diferente por tener otra preferencia sexual, estas equivocado, ¡no te libraras de mí tan fácilmente! —Mabel se señalo a sí misma, bromeando con él, y aunque no sabía leer la mente, a menudo sabia que pensaba su gemelo, Dipper sonrió, adoraba a su hermana.

—Gracias, Mabel—. Mabel lo abrazo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ambos gemelos pasaron de cosquillas a una pelea de almohadas, de pronto un –tirin- los saco de su trance, Dipper miro a su hermana con los ojos dilatados, el resultado estaba en la laptop, la cual había terminado en el suelo, volteando hacia la puerta. Mabel le puso una mano en su hombro dándole fuerzas.

—Recuerda que te seguiré queriendo, no importa el resultado—. Dipper asintió, se acerco lentamente a la computadora, cerró sus ojos y abrió uno, miro a Mabel, la cual lo miraba expectante.

— ¿Y bien? —. Mabel le pregunto.

—55% bisexual—. Dipper le dio una sonrisa un poco apenada.

— ¿Qué persona pensabas al poner las respuestas? —. Mabel se sentó a su lado, aun sonriendo, sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—Norman y… Wendy—. Dipper cerró los ojos, esperando que su hermana gritara de emoción, lo cual hizo, pero después se calló bruscamente. Dipper abrió los ojos, su hermana estaba un poco asustada, sonreía nerviosamente en dirección de la puerta.

Norman estaba parado ahí, los miro a los dos, con una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Por qué Mabel grito como si hubiera encontrado un novio? —. Dipper sonrió nerviosamente, y oculto la laptop fuera de la vista de Norman.

—Porque… ¡Waddles gano un concurso de modelos de cerditos! —. Mabel rio nerviosa, diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Okey… ¿Me acompañan al centro comercial? Courtney quiere que sea su carrito de compras y no quiero sufrir solo—. Norman los miro con ojos de cachorro regañado, ambos gemelos asintieron.

-Dos días después-

Dipper daba vueltas por toda la habitación, tenía una libreta en la mano, y tachaba como loco algo que tenia escrito ahí.

Mabel lo miraba tumbada en su cama junto a Waddles, y Wendy estaba en la cama de Dipper, ambas miraban al castaño.

— ¿Una serenata? —. Dipper sugirió.

—No sabes cantar—Mabel negó con la cabeza, Dipper lo tacho de su lista.

— ¿Qué tal un picnic? —. Wendy miraba una libreta que tenia cosas anotadas, pero ambos gemelos la miraban como si estuviera loca.

— ¿En ese bosque? —. Mabel señalo hacia el bosque, la ventana estaba abierta, y pronto se vio como un oso salía huyendo del loco del pueblo, que gritaba "¡Te voy a comer, y vas a saber delicioso con salsa de mango!".

Dipper negó con la cabeza.

—Pobre oso—. Wendy negó con la cabeza y miro de nuevo su libreta.

— ¿Un poema? —Mabel los miro, Wendy rio y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas el que me hizo? "Wendy, tu cabello es tan brilloso como el pelaje de un oso, tus ojos son del color de una hoja del bosque, me gustas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?" —Wendy recito el pequeño poema que Dipper le había hecho.

Ambas rieron, pero las detuvo un golpe sordo, miraron a la dirección del castaño y su mirada viajo al suelo, el chico se había dejado caer de cara, su lista estaba totalmente rayoneada, al igual que la de Wendy.

— ¡Es inútil! Nunca podre decirle a Norman que me gusta, ¡y ni siquiera sé si es gay o bisexual! —Dipper se quedo ahí, Wendy y Mabel cruzaron miradas algo apenadas, no estaban ayudando.

—Vamos Dipp, después de lo que dijo, seguro que le gustas—. Mabel intento consolar a su hermano, se había levantado de la cama y estaba sentada al lado de su hermano, justo a la derecha, Dipper solo cruzo sus brazos encima del suelo y recargo su cabeza en ellos.

—Mabel, seamos realistas, solo dijo "Me gusta tu gorra", solo le gustaba mi gorra, ¡nada más! —. Wendy se sentó de piernas cruzadas al lado izquierdo de Dipper.

—Vamos compañero, se sonrojo cuando lo dijo, seguro que le gustas—. Dipper solo sonrió un poco.

— ¿Enserio lo creen? —. Ambas chicas asintieron, al instante, la cara de Mabel se ilumino.

— ¡Flores! — Wendy y ella, chocaron las manos.

— ¡Sí! Siempre funciona, es algo tierno—. Wendy sonreía, pero Dipper arrugo el ceño.

— ¿No es algo muy simple? —.

—Ese es el objetivo, no queremos asustarlo con tus listas enormes—. Mabel lo miro, como si hubiera dicho algo obvio.

— ¡Mis listas no son exageradas! —. Dipper contradijo.

—Si lo son—. Mabel asintió. Al instante los dos empezaron a pelear infantilmente, Wendy los interrumpió.

— ¿Dices que le gusta lo de terror? ¿Por qué no lo llevas a la feria de terror del pueblo? —. Mabel asintió.

— ¡Como una cita! —.

—Puede funcionar—. Dipper sonrió de lado, al instante se levanto y busco en los cajones, buscando una libreta en la que se pudiera escribir, encontró una y empezó a anotar.

—Va a hacer una lista, ¿verdad? — Wendy tenía los ojos entre cerrados, mirando a Dipper concentrado en la libreta. Al instante, el chico empezó a hablar, leyendo en voz alta.

—Paso uno: Acercarme casualmente. Paso 2: Preguntarle que tal el clima. Paso 3: Fingir que vi algo y en realidad señalar el poster de la feria. Paso 3: Hacerme el desinteresado, preguntarle si ira a la feria…—Dipper siguió hablando.

—Sip, si la hará, y será muy larga—. Mabel también lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Paso 33: Decirle que es muy gracioso. Paso 34: Hacer que me diga un cumplido. Paso 35…—Las chicas solo se miraron, se volvieron a las distintas camas y sacaron galletas y bebidas, Wendy saco una revista, y Mabel saco estambre, Dipper tardaría un buen rato.

-Al día siguiente-

Dipper miro como Mabel jugaba con el cabello de Norman, el ya estaba acostumbrado, así que no le molestaba, Dipper volvió a sacar la lista y respiro muchas veces, intentando calmarse, intento hacer el primer paso, pero se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de la cabaña.

—Eh…chicos, ¿Y si salimos? —. Dipper hablo, nerviosamente.

—Pero… está lloviendo—. Norman lo miro algo extrañado, Dipper odiaba la lluvia.

—Eh… pero… ¡Waddles esta afuera! —Dipper invento una excusa, vio al cerdito de Mabel, lo levanto y lo aventó afuera, sabiendo que su hermana lo mataría.

— ¡Waddles! —. Mabel salió corriendo por su cerdito, que al ser aventado, corrió hacia algún lugar, no le gustaba la lluvia.

Ambos chicos salieron, Norman se cubrió la cabeza con su capucha, y Dipper solo escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco.

Dipper miro algo nervioso a Norman.

—Así que… el clima esta bonito ¿No? —. Al instante un rayo rugió y Dipper grito como niña, abrazándose de Norman, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, deshizo el abrazo, avergonzado.

—Eh… si, esta bonito—. Norman respondió, mirando a otro lado, algo incomodo.

— ¿Qué es eso?—. Señalo hacia un poste, y junto a él, estaba Stan riendo con Linda Susan.

—Es tu tío intentando coquetear con Linda Susan—. Norman respondió, a los dos les dio un escalofrió, se les hacia raro imaginar un Stan coqueteando.

— ¿Iras a la feria del pueblo? —Norman pregunto, justo cuando Dipper iba a señalar el poste.

—Eh… si, pero iría solo, Mabel ira con Grenda y Candy—. Norman lo miro, Dipper se había sonrojado.

— ¿Por qué no vamos los dos? A menos que te asuste—. Norman sonrió.

— ¡Yo no me asusto fácil! —. Un rayo rugió de nuevo y Mabel apareció cual si fuera un fantasma, Dipper vio la cara asustada de Norman y escucho el chillido de Waddles.

—Está detrás de mí, ¿Verdad? —. Norman asintió y Dipper comenzó a correr, con una Mabel correteándolo y amenazándolo con unas agujas de tejer.

-Al otro día-

En la habitación de los gemelos, Mabel miraba a su hermano críticamente, en ese instante entro Wendy y Soos, ambos miraron a Dipper extrañados.

— ¿Qué les parece? —. Mabel sonreía, mostrando su creación.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto suéteres? —. Wendy pregunto.

—¿Amigo?—Soos pregunto, preocupado por el chico, lo picoteo con un dedo y este callo hacia atrás como si fuera un pino.*

— ¿Nadie tiene imaginación? —. Mabel se planto delante de su hermano, el suéter decía: "Norman…", Mabel se lo quito, con algo de dificultad, el otro suéter decía: "… ¿Te gustaría…", le quito el suéter, el de abajo citaba: "…Salir…", otro suéter visito el suelo, "…conmigo?".

—En caso de que diga que si, y dirá que si…—Mabel quito el ultimo suéter y debajo había una playera la cual citaba: "El es mío" con una flecha señalando a la izquierda.

—Mabel, no crees… ¿que lo estas poniendo nervioso? —. Wendy pregunto.

— ¿Cómo crees? ¡No!, Dipper está completamente relajado, ¿Verdad Dipp? —. Mabel cerró los ojos, sus manos estaban en su cintura, estaba esperando la respuesta de su gemelo, sin saber que él estaba en el suelo meciéndose hacia delante y atrás, intentando acunarse y susurrando "Va a decir que no, va a decir que no".

—Soos, lleva esos suéteres a algún lado, no los dejes al alcance de Mabel—. Soos hizo un saludo militar, hizo bolita los suéteres y le quito la playera a Dipper, desapareciendo de la vista de los gemelos, una vez cruzando la puerta, Wendy saco su celular.

—Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas—. Wendy marco unos números, mientras Mabel intentaba hacer que Dipper dejara de acunarse.

-Una hora después-

Grenda, Candy, Coraline y Tambry estaban rebuscando el armario de Dipper, Wendy buscaba en los cajones de accesorios que Mabel había creado hace mucho para Dipper y Mabel había ido a conseguir dinero del Tío Stan, para que Dipper pudiera invitarle tan siquiera un algodón de azúcar a Norman.

Dipper solo miraba a las chicas rebuscar en sus cosas.

— ¿Acaso solo tienes pantaloncillos cortos? —. Coraline hacía rato que buscaba un pantalón.

—Eso creo—. Dipper estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas en su cama.

— ¿Qué tal esto? Te verías muy bien—. Candy sonrió, sacando una chaqueta blanca, una camiseta rosa y pantalones blancos, en total era un conjunto de los Chicoz Locoz, Dipper, Coraline y Wendy hicieron muecas de asco, Candy solo lo dejo afuera.

—Después vendré por ti—. Candy le susurro al traje y siguió buscando.

— ¡Bingo! —. Coraline mostro en alto unos pantalones de mezclilla, lo dejo en la cama y siguió buscando algo que le fuera bien a Dipper.

Después de mucha ropa deshecha por Tambry, que al parecer, sabia mas de ropa de lo que parecía. Encontraron la ropa perfecta, hicieron que Dipper se cambiara en el baño.

Dipper salió a los minutos, bastante satisfecho por la ropa, sus pantalones eran de mezclilla, unas botas cortas color cafe, tenía una camiseta de rayas horizontales color azul marino con blanco, y una camiseta también de mezclilla.

—Me gusta—. Wendy sonrió, se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño regalo, en el, había un collar de la cabeza de un zombie.

—Para que se lo des a Norman—. Dipper solo asintió, dio una vuelta para que las demás chicas opinaran sobre la ropa, ganándose unos aplausos y aprobaciones.

—Logre que me diera 30 dólares, una goma de mascar y una gorra que le sobro de la mercancía—. Mabel entro, mirando su mano, contando los dólares y masticando la goma de mascar, la cual mostro cuando abrió la boca y se quedo mirando a su hermano, sonrió y se acerco.

— ¡Mi hermano está creciendo! ¡Va a tener una cita! —. Sus ojos estaban algo llorosos, pero Dipper sabía que solamente estaba dramatizando.

—Solo… un detalle más—. Mabel le quito la gorra que Dipper siempre cargaba, y en su lugar una muy parecida, pero de lana, con el mismo logo y colores.

Dipper sonrió ante su reflejo, toda la gente de la habitación salió en dirección hacia la feria, deseándole suerte, ya que Norman pasaría por él.

Después de unos minutos, el timbre sonó, Dipper se volvió a mirar, arreglo su cabello y bajo hacia la puerta, cuando salió, sonrió inconscientemente, Norman también se había arreglado, levaba una playera blanca con algún logo, un suéter rojo y gris de la capucha y mangas, las cuales estaban arremangadas, su pantalón era de mezclilla y llevaba tenis negros.

— ¿Nos vamos? —. Norman sonrió, y Dipper solo asintió, empezando a caminar junto a él, caminando hacia la feria.

Dentro de la feria, Norman solo parecía un niño con su juguete de navidad, jalaba del brazo a Dipper subiéndose a tantas atracciones pudiera, Dipper lo único que visito con agrado fue la exhibición que Soos había montado, era de todo lo extraño que pasaba en el bosque, los gemelos lo habían ayudado a montarlo, y al parecer era la atracción principal.

Dipper había intentado decirle a Norman sobre sus sentimientos, pero algo siempre lo arruinaba.

—Norman… yo…—Dipper empezó cuando se habían subido a la montaña rusa, la cual pasaba por distintos pasadizos, el chico fue interrumpido por el rápido movimiento del carrito, y después de pasar a los vampiros, zombies, hombres lobo, y una foto del loco del pueblo en calzoncillos, bajaron del carrito, Norman sonreía, amaba esa feria, en lo tanto, Dipper bajo del carrito casi vomitando.

—Norman, veras, quiero decirte que…—La segunda vez fue, cuando entraron a la casa embrujada, la cual era un fiasco, pero parecía una trampa para humanos, ya que había tablas sueltas, dardos lanzados de repente, unas hachas, que Dipper juraba, eran de verdad, las cuales casi le corta la cabeza. Lo que interrumpió a Dipper, fue el hecho de que se tropezó y un dardo le dio en la cabeza, obviamente solo llevándose el gorro, pero para Dipper, en ese instante, era más importante salir con vida de ahí, más que declararse.

Después fue el laberinto, donde tenías que escapar de un loco maniático con una sierra encendida y mascara de hockey.

Luego fueron a la casa de los muñecos malditos, y Dipper solo consiguió una fobia contra los títeres.

Y así paso toda la tarde, intentando en vano decir lo que sentía, pues siempre algo los interrumpía.

Dipper suspiro, nunca le podría decir lo que sentía a Norman.

— ¿Qué pasa? —. Norman lo miro, Dipper estaba cabizbajo desde hacía un rato.

—Norman, ¿Has sentido que el universo conspira contra ti, para que no digas algo que realmente quieres decir? —. Dipper lo miro, Norman cambio su mirada a una triste.

—Si…—Dipper lo miro sorprendido, fue entonces cuando noto, que había mantenido una conversación por más de un minuto sin ninguna interrupción, intento aprovecharlo, y algo torpe, saco lentamente el regalo de Norman, lo escondió detrás de su espalda y lo miro, empezó a reír nerviosamente, pues, curiosamente, Mabel, Wendy, Coraline, Grenda, Candy, Neil, Wybie, Courtney, Mitch y su novio, estaban en ese instante por ahí, y Dipper sabia, que todos fingían jugar en los juegos de la feria, cuando en realidad intentaban escuchar y espiar a los dos niños.

Mabel paso detrás de su gemelo, dándole unas flores, sabiendo que Norman lo había visto, pero sonriendo cómplice con él.

—Veras Norman, yo… ¡No quiero que pienses algo malo! Yo… cuando llegaste al pueblo, sentí que… bueno, veras, sentí que…—Norman solo sonrió de lado, una sonrisa tierna, sus manos que estaban en los bolsillos de su suéter, se posaron en los hombros de Dipper.

—… ¿Qué cuando llegaba te sentías feliz, nervioso e inconscientemente intentabas acercarme a mí? Sí, yo sentí lo mismo que tu—. Norman saco de su bolsillo un brazalete, tenía un pino como centro, y alrededor de este, se repetía incansablemente el nombre "Dipper". Dipper solo sonrió, le entrego el collar y las flores, que eran de un bonito color azul, como los ojos de Norman.

—Entonces… ¿Somos novios? —. Dipper pregunto, algo nervioso, pero los nervios se disiparon, cuando Norman lo tomo de las manos, con el collar ya puesto, y las flores en la otra.

—Supongo que sí—. Norman sonrió, abiertamente, y ambos avanzaron, ahora disfrutando del resto de la feria.

En lo tanto, Mabel sonreía, casi llorando, apretaba fuertemente la camisa que decía "el es mío", sabía que pronto podría dársela a Dipper, o a Norman.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de autora:

*Con pino, me refiero a los que se tiran en el boliche

¿A alguien más le dio ternura? ;u; Como ya dije, este es mi primer One Shoot de ParaPines, a veces serán románticos, otros dramáticos, otros tiernos, otros diferentes a los demás (?

Habrá muchos, y realmente espero que les guste :'D También hare One Shoot's de Mistery Kids, Normaline, Coraline y Gravity Falls, etc. Pero esos serán después (?

Por cierto, refleje a Mabel como una fangirl, asi que, amantes de esta pareja, Mabel es su hermana (?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado! n,n/


	2. One Shoot 2: Reverse ParaPines

**One Shoot 2: Reverse ParaPines**

_Summary:__ Universo alterno a Gravity Falls. Dipper y Mabel s__on los gemelos misterio, los cuales ocupan el puesto de Gideon, tanto Dipper como Mabel, son lo opuesto a lo que son, fríos, calculadores, frívolos, sarcásticos, etc. Ahora en su negocio, ha llegado un chico que está dispuesto, al igual que ellos, a conseguir el diario núm. 1, a cualquier precio, por muy alto que sea, ¿Lo conseguirán?_

_Advertencias:__ Un poco de humor negro. (Creo yo, que es moderado)_

_Inspiración:__ Imágenes de Reverse Falls, con Norman incluido, e incansables repeticiones de la canción Monster-Lady Gaga_

Aplausos, a Mabel le encantaban, la hacían sentirse poderosa, a pesar de que se los dieran gente tan inútil como lo eran en Gravity Falls, pero después de todo, si podía conquistarlos a ellos con simples truquitos, podría pronto, gobernar masas de gente, y solo necesitaba una pequeña cosa, tan simple, pero a la vez compleja, un simple libro, uno más, y entonces… Los Gemelos Misterio serian los reyes de todo.

El problema es que no sabían dónde buscar, solo sabían que se encontraba en ese pueblucho, y lo encontrarían, aunque tuvieran que destruirlo por completo.

Mabel se despidió del público, lanzo varios besos al aire, y sonrió coquetamente a la dirección de un chico, hacía rato que lo miraba descaradamente, ¿Quién era el para tratar de sentirse superior con algo tan tonto como contacto visual?

Se acomodo su cabello y dio una vuelta, con un simple apretón a la piedra azul que llevaba en su cetro, este brillo y provoco que las cortinas se cerraran, ahuecando el sonido de sus pasos de tacón tras el telón.

Avanzo erguida, sonriendo, y aunque el publico noto la ausencia de su gemelo, le creyeron con la excusa de que se encontraba enfermo, pero la verdad, solo sonreía, porque su hermano había encontrado una pista sobre el diario, y había salido a investigar, si sus teorías eran ciertas, muy pronto, Mabel podría dejar de vender entradas para que tontos charlatanes se maravillaran con cosas tan simples como lo era adivinar que el policía dentro de poco arrestaría al criminal que había estado graffiteando las calles.

Mabel se sentó en el sillón de cuero que había en su camerino, y justo antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, un sonido de una puerta abriéndose la distrajo, y se encontró con el chico que la miraba burlonamente durante la presentación.

— ¿"Gemelos Misterio", "Predicción del futuro"? —. El chico pregunto riendo, ya que eso era lo que decían sus comerciales para atraer público, se acerco a la chica, solo se quedo parado, no hizo ademan de sentarse o algo parecido.

— ¿Debo suponer que quieres algo? —. Mabel no respondió a sus preguntas, se paro para encararlo, al parecer eran de la misma estatura, sin contar el cabello.

—Supones bien—. El chico sonrió, una sonrisa descarada, Mabel sonrió igualmente, tal vez no todos en Gravity Falls fueran tan idiotas.

— ¿Tu nombre? —. Mabel le dio la espalda, y fue hacia la pequeña cocina, tomando dos refrescos.

—Norman Babcock—. El chico se sentó en el sofá, acomodando sus brazos por encima del respaldo, seguía sonriendo.

— ¿De donde eres? —. Mabel llego hacia él, tendiéndole el refresco de lata, se sentó en un sillón individual enfrente de él, cruzo las piernas y tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

—Soy de Massachusetts, Hollow Blite—. Mabel alzó una ceja, dejando aun intacta la escalofriante sonrisa.

—"¿Gemelos Misterio?", "¿Predicción del futuro?", no creo que hayas viajado desde Massachusetts para vernos—. Norman rio a carcajadas, lanzando su cabeza para atrás.

—Vale, admito que eres lista, pero no me convences aun—. Ahora Mabel rió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —. Mabel cortó su risa y lo miro, intimidante, altanera y orgullosa.

—Lo mismo que tu, quiero ese diario—. Norman había dejado de sonreír, y la vio directo a los ojos.

—Lamento haber hecho que tu viaje haya sido en vano, no lo tengo—. De nada le serviría a Mabel negarlo, ese chico sabia del diario, y aunque le dijera que lo tenía, sabía que ese chico quería algo más.

—Tal vez no el primero ni el segundo, pero tienes el tercero—. Norman dejo la lata vacía en el buro, se levanto del asiento, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la gemela, como un león atrapa a su presa.

—Mabel Pines, gemela de Dipper Pines, nacidos en Piedmont California, han montado una tienda sobre tontos trucos de magia para engañar a la gente, para poderse mover libremente por el pueblo sin que sospechen de ustedes, saben de la existencia de los diarios, no sé cómo, pero lo saben, buscan el 1 y 2, para tener máximo poder por sobre todo, su tío abuelo Stan, no sabe lo que traman, ni siquiera sus propios padres, han hecho una alianza con Bill Cipher, el cual tambien sabe de los diarios.* Se que Dipper no se presento hoy, porque encontró alguna pista para saber dónde está el primer diario, eres mayor que Dipper por cinco minutos, el trabajo de tu hermano es crear planes, y el tuyo es distraer a la gente, tienes ojos color marrones que cambian de color azul cuando utilizas el cetro, ya que este tiene una piedra encantada con algún hechizo que has sacado del libro, tienes un milímetro mas de altura que tu hermano, utilizas un vestido totalmente pegado a tu cuerpo y abriendo una abertura por la pierna, porque eso distrae a los chicos y chicas, y dejan maniobrar bien a tu hermano, tienes una afición extraña hacia la matanza de cerditos, disfrutas verlos morir y después de que los hayan limpiado, te gusta que los cocinen para ti, a decir verdad, es algo extraño.* —Norman recitaba todo ello mientras la miraba sonriendo, Mabel solo había cerrado los ojos, asintiendo con cada cosa que Norman decía, al final del dialogo, abrió los ojos, mirándolo y sonriendo de lado.

—Norman Babcock, hermano menor de Courtney Babcock, nacido en Massachusetts Hollow Blite, tienes un sexto sentido, puedes ver a gente muerta, hablar con ella, esto se debe a que tu familia por parte de la rama maternal ha estado con ese don desde muchos años atrás, tu prima lejana: Agatha Prenderghast fue asesinada por acusación de brujería, ella solo esperaba a que tu nacieras, para despertar y hablar contigo, contarte sobre el diario, contarte sobre una venganza, y accediste, ella es alguien a quien aprecias mucho, es tu mejor amiga, has venido hasta Gravity Falls por orden de Agatha, ella ha estado vigilándome a mí y a mi hermano, para darte toda la información necesaria, y apuesto a que está contigo ahora, preguntándose porque lo sé. Tu cabello esta en punta desde que naciste, tus ojos son originalmente azul cielo, pero cambian a un dorado eléctrico cuando haces esa maniobra de "Angry Norman", maniobra que Agatha te enseño, tu cuerpo se vuelve totalmente eléctrico, lanzas rayos y demás, sirve para lastimar personas o protegerte. La sudadera roja es por la simpleza de que es tu favorita, además de que es algo abultada y puedes esconder el diario 2 sin que se note, tu plan original era hacer alianza conmigo y mi hermano, para poder conseguir el diario 1 y después robar el tercero—. Mabel ahora lo miraba, Norman la observaba, seguía sin tenerle miedo, no se sentía intimidado.

—Toushe—. Norman se sentó en el sillón, cruzado de brazos.

Los dos se miraban detenidamente, estudiándose, hubo un silencio cómodo, el cual rompió Mabel.

—Dipper, ya sé que esperabas hacer una entrada triunfal, pero por favor, no seas maleducado, déjate ver para que nuestro invitado vea que no somos simples charlatanes—.

Al instante, Dipper se materializo en el otro sofá individual, al lado de Mabel, estaba sentado, inclinado hacia adelante, sonriendo burlonamente hacia Norman.

—Dile a Agatha, que puedo desaparecer y aparecer a mi voluntad, igual que ella, no es necesario que grite—. Dipper tenía su cabello peinado hacia atrás, dejando ver la osa mayor brillando, al igual que sus ojos, que eran de un color azul como el cetro que utilizaba como si fuese un moño, poco a poco, sus ojos fueron adquiriendo el mismo tono marrón que los de Mabel.

—Agatha, admítelo, no son tan idiotas como creíamos, aparece de una buena vez—. Norman miraba hacia un punto vacio, sonriendo.

Poco a poco, una niña, con increíble parecido a Norman empezó a materializarse, tenía una mirada altanera, no sonreía y estaba cruzada de brazos, su cuerpo brillaba con un tono verdoso, dando a entender que era un fantasma, estaba flotando justo por donde estaba la cocina.*

— ¿Cómo saben? —. Agatha miraba a ambos gemelos, quienes le sonreían a su dirección, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Nosotros sabemos todo—. Dipper rio, señalando un pequeño cartel publicitario que citaba "Sabemos más de lo que crees".

—Agatha, Agatha, Agatha—. Mabel negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Nosotros buscamos los diarios, y descubrimos a Norman en el proceso, el tenia el diario 2, solo teníamos que atraerlo, así que dimos pistas demasiado obvias, para que el viniera por el diario 3, sabíamos que no vendría precipitadamente, tendría que enviar a un espía, ¿Quién podría ser? La respuesta era simple, un fantasma, nosotros no podríamos verlo, podría vigilarnos sin la necesidad de esconderse, y entonces tu entraste, no hubiéramos podido verte sin el diario, hechizamos las piedras para que, una vez que estuvieras cerca, se activaran, y si los llevábamos puestos o los tocáramos, el hechizo se transferiría a nuestros ojos, podríamos verte, sin necesidad de un sexto sentido, es por eso que sabíamos de ustedes—. Dipper termino de explicarse, Agatha lo miraba despectivamente, y Norman solo volvió a carcajearse.

—De acuerdo, no son charlatanes ni estúpidos, son inteligentes, pero algo les falta—. Norman sonreía maquiavélicamente, de sus manos saco el diario 3, el cual, hacia unos momentos, estaba junto a Dipper.

— ¿Astucia? Lo sabemos, carecemos de ello—. Mabel no se vio afectada por aquella ofensa, y negó un poco dramática, dando a entender que ella misma se burlaba de ello.

—Sabían que vendríamos, sabían que sabíamos de ustedes, sabían todo de nosotros, y aun así, no hicieron nada para evitarlo—. Agatha alzo una ceja divertida.

—Ya, vamos, díganme lo que mis oídos quieren oír—. Norman se coloco una mano detrás de la oreja, moviéndola a la dirección de los gemelos, ellos solo sonrieron.

—Estamos interesados—. Los dos lo dijeron al unisonó.

—Nadie traicionara a nadie, nadie se rebajara, los cuatro tendremos los tres libros, y haremos lo que se nos plazca, ¿de acuerdo? —. Norman redacto unas simples reglas y tendió la mano, para sellar el trato, Dipper estrecho la mano primero, y después Mabel lo hizo.

—De acuerdo—. Los cuatro lo dijeron al unisonó. Norman no se dio cuenta de los dedos cruzados de los gemelos de los cuales salía un extraño brillo azul*, y los mismos, tampoco se dieron cuenta de los dedos cruzados de Aggie, ni de los pequeños rayos que salían de los dedos cruzados de Norman.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

Notas de autora:

*1: Sip, Bill, el triangulo, pero humanizado obviamente xD

*2: Es una "metáfora", no la agregue porque sería algo "cargado", pero explico; a Mabel le gusta ver como matan a los cerditos, porque le gusta sentirse superior, es algo así como: "Estoy viendo cómo te matan, y no me importa, no puedes hacer nada. Y te voy a comer, porque eres inferior a mí." No sé si me explico, le gusta el poder, los cerditos muertos por orden suya, es algo que le gusta, ya que no puede matar personas aun, y respecto al porque elegí el cerdito, es una referencia a la verdadera Mabel Pines, le gustan los cerdos, odia que los maten, entonces una versión alterna, sería una que le gusta verlos sufrir.

*3: Aggie pudo aparecerse enfrente de los chicos, porque Norman utilizo un hechizo del libro, el cual, cualquier persona (obviamente elegida por Aggie) podría ver a Aggie si ella quisiera.

*4: Sobre lo de brillo azul, me refiero a lo del cetro, Aggie no descubrió todo sobre los gemelos, ellos se han hechizado a sí mismos, para poder defenderse con "magia" podría decirse, al usarlos, no se ponen los ojos azules, porque es como si fueran ellos el mismo cetro, por lo tanto, lo único que brillara serán las manos, es un poder algo parecido a "Angry Norman", el cual por cierto, en caso de que no entendieron, Norman planea convocar la maniobra en cuanto tengan el diario.

Debo decirles, que ame, ame realmente haber escrito esto :'D siempre he visto dibujos de Reverse Falls, y cuando vi uno donde están con Norman, dije ¡Tengo que escribirlo!, y bueno, quede demasiado contenta con el resultado, tal vez haga una continuación, no sé, ¿Ustedes que dicen? En cuanto a cómo se ven todos, me he descargado muchas imágenes, y quería buscar un sitio donde colgarlas, obviamente dando créditos a los artistas, pero no encuentro en donde D: Tal vez me haga una página de facebook y haga un álbum, probablemente ahí los cuelgue, ¿Qué dicen? c: en fin, espero que les haya gustado mi segundo One Shoot de ParaPines n,n

(Por cierto, si hago la pagina, si ustedes quieren, podrían enviarme imágenes de ParaPines, para que haga un One Shoot de ellos, aunque no me manden pervertidos o que ya tienen historia, eso sería de mal gusto para los artistas que han hecho una historia con referente a la imagen, en todo caso, lo pervertido, nunca me ha salido escribirlo, así que, tampoco, perdonen lectores pervertidos :c)

Espero que les haya gustado! Si dejan reviews, enserio lo agradeceria ;u;


End file.
